Tasogare no TALE
by KiteShinigami
Summary: Seto thought it was bad enough just having to deal with Kaiba Corp., but when Jounochi, Honda, AND Yuugi come to live with him for a while, things start to fall apart. Later angst with sprinkles of humor. Rated for language later on.
1. Introduction

Tasogare no TALE  
  
By KiteShinigami  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh (c) Kazuki Takahashi 1996  
  
--Contains minor Spoilers--  
  
Chapter 1-Introduction  
  
Seto's Point of View:  
  
Stupid Kaiba Corp.  
  
I hate this company. I really do. But for some reason I devote so much to it, because it's MY Company. Even if it has got Gozaburo's name all over it.  
  
Today's a Saturday and here I am at work. Like always. I sigh and pause in my typing. I glance at the clock; 11:45. Mokuba will be here soon. He always comes to eat lunch with me. I smiled. Mokuba was the only one who could make me do that. Except for maybe Jounochi whenever I taunt him. My smile turns into a grin.  
  
I resume my typing. Let's see... 25% of the company stocks are in Mokuba's possession, 50% are mine, and the other 25% is divided between Industrial Illusions, and assorted Japanese and American game distributors. Ok. That's all in order, now... this month's income so far has been about 30,000 American dollars. Now to divided that up into pay wages for my employees. Good. What now...?  
  
"Kaiba-sama?" I turn my head towards the intercom.  
  
"Nani?"(What) I respond coolly.  
  
"You have a call from an American company concerning our merchandise."  
  
"Send them through." The phone rings once and I pick it up, switching to English with a slight Japanese accent.  
  
"Hello? Yes. Yes. If- I understand -if it's under the warranty then just send it back. Ok. Yes. 7-9 days. Yes. Ok. Goodbye."  
  
I proceeded typing, trying to fix this inconvenience that had currently arisen. I heard the smooth rolling of wheels outside my office door but paid it no mind. I heard the door click open and I looked up as Mokuba glided into the room on his roller blades. I smiled.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
He grinned. "Sorry. But it's the fastest way here from school." He apologized.  
  
I shook my head, "No need to be sorry."  
  
He grinned again and held out a box he'd been carrying. I took my lunch from it and he took his before setting the box on the floor. He climbed up on my desk and sat crossed legged. I opened my lunch and began eating, alternating with typing. It was when I'd finished my yakisoba [1] that I noticed how quite Mokuba was. I looked over at him and he stared back.  
  
"Daijoubu ka...?" (Are you ok?) He smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Demo... I was wondering..."(But...)  
  
Ok. Now I KNEW something was up.  
  
"Can... we have someone live with us for a bit? I mean, they're kinda in a tough spot in their life and... well..." He trailed off, averting his gaze.  
  
"It depends on who it is." I knew that was exactly what he DIDN'T want to hear, because I knew it was one of Yuugi's 'crew'.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Actually it's more than one person."  
  
"Well, who are they? I might consider it."  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, " Um... it's Jounochi-kun originally, but... Honda-kun and Yuugi-kun wanted to... be with him as well. And since we have the most space, I thought..."  
  
If it had been anyone other than Mokuba, I would've yelled 'no' faster than you could ever believe. But since this was Mokuba, and I wasn't anywhere near going to yell at him, "No." There. Nice and calm-like.  
  
"But nii-sama!" (brother)  
  
"I said, 'no' Mokuba."  
  
"You don't understand! I already-" He stopped mid-sentence. He already what? No...  
  
"I already told them it was okay."  
  
My eye twitched, I'm sure of it. I sighed deeply. "Mokuba? WHY do you do things like this?"  
  
He flinched. "I-I..." Kami, now I feel guilty. I hate how he does that to me. That's how he gets everything he wants, by playing hurt. And he's damn good at it too. But still, this is the make inu (pathetic dog) we're talking about here!  
  
"Mokuba..." I won't give in. My mind's screaming at me to pretend I don't care, while Mokuba's looking like I slapped him in the face. "It's okay by me." How DOES he do that!? It's official: I've been defeated by my own brother.  
  
His eyes light up and he grins. "Domo arigato, nii-sama!"(Thank you so much, brother!)  
  
I can only sigh. Wait. "How long are they going to stay?"  
  
He climbs down off the desk and puts our empty containers back in the box, "Um..."  
  
"Mokuba..." I said in a warning tone.  
  
He skates backwards slowly, opens the door and skates down the hallway.  
  
"Mokuba!" I yell. I'm about to run after him when an employee walks in.  
  
"Kaiba-sama? Mokuba-sama told me to tell you '6 months' and you'd know what it meant."  
  
"6 months... SIX!?" Mokuba... I'm gonna kill you. 'No you're not.' Of course not, but I WILL kill Jounochi. It's inevitable if we're gonna be under the same roof for six months.  
  
Kami, taskete. (God, help me)  
  
[1]- Yakisoba is noodles with meat (i.e. squid or fish or cow etc.) It's found in almost every grocery in Japan. It's also usually found at carnivals, festivals, or public gatherings and is more or less a junk food. Its American equivalent would be a fast-food hamburger.  
  
-^Chapter 2 preview^-  
  
"Can you teach me how to play?" Mokuba begged.  
  
"No prob, kiddo."  
  
Ok, now you can call my brother Mokuba. Just Mokuba. Or maybe Mokuba-sama.  
  
"You wanna learn, Kaiba? Or can you already? After all, you ARE the 'game master'" The sarcasm is dripping from that last sentence. I could feel it. Jounochi, I'm gonna kill you.  
  
-^*^- 


	2. Soccer and Music

Tasogare no TALE  
  
By KiteShinigami  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh (c) Kazuki Takahashi 1996  
  
--Contains minor Spoilers--  
  
Chapter 2- Soccer and Music  
  
Jounochi's Point of View:  
  
Receive pass from Honda. Dribble. He shoots... HE SCORES! I cheered and high-fived Honda. I love soccer. I gave a thumbs up sign to Yuugi and Anzu on the sidelines. It was then that I noticed who was standing next to them: Mokuba.  
  
"Oi, Mokuba."(Hey)  
  
"Konnichiwa" He replied. (Hello)  
  
"So what'd Kaiba say?"  
  
"He said it was okay." He's gotta be kidding me.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Anzu asked before I could.  
  
Mokuba just nodded. I can't believe Kaiba would agree to let me, Honda, AND Yuugi live with him for six months. It must've taken a heck of a lot of begging on Mokuba's part. Or maybe... Mokuba didn't tell him everything.  
  
"Does he know how long we're staying?"  
  
Mokuba grinned, "Um... I'm pretty sure he's found out by now."  
  
"Mokuba-kun, I hope we're not getting you in trouble..." Yuugi said. Of course it's no trouble... I hope.  
  
"Nah, Seto can't stay mad at me for long anyways." He grinned. Kinda like with me and Shizuka, I can't stay mad at her even when she pulls pranks on me constantly.  
  
"Oi, Jounochi!" I turned to face Ryou, Honda, Ryuji, and Tetsuji. "Are you gonna keep playing or not?" I gave them a silly grin and nodded.  
  
"Un!" (Yeah)  
  
"Oi, Jounochi? Um... what are you playing?" I turned to Mokuba.  
  
"Soccer. It's a foreign sport."  
  
He nodded, "I've heard of it... but, can you teach me how to play?"  
  
"No prob, kiddo."  
  
"Yatta!" (Yay!) ^*^  
  
Seto's Point Of View:  
  
I had pulled up at the soccer field a while ago, but obviously, Yuugi and his 'crew' hadn't noticed.  
  
I looked over at Jounochi and Mokuba.  
  
"Can you teach me how to play?" Mokuba begged.  
  
"No prob, kiddo."  
  
Ok, now you can call my brother Mokuba. Just Mokuba. Or maybe Mokuba-sama.  
  
I glared at him, and to my surprise he looked over to me.  
  
"Oi, Kaiba." Then he grinned. "You wanna learn, Kaiba? Or can you already? After all, you ARE the 'game master'" The sarcasm is dripping from that last sentence. I could feel it. Jounochi, I'm gonna kill you.  
  
"No thank you." I said, trying my hardest to keep from strangling the make inu. "I already know how to play."  
  
"Then will you play with us?" These words were spoken from a silver haired kid. Another one of Yuugi's 'crew'. I think his name was Ryo, or Ryu, something like that.  
  
"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. I saw no point in playing with these dregs.  
  
He shrugged. "Just thought you seemed interested." Well you thought wrong.  
  
"Fine." Or maybe not. Now where'd THAT come from? I really need to think before I speak.  
  
Now it was Jounochi's turn to raise an eyebrow. I glared and took off my jean jacket.  
  
"If we're going to play, we should start over. Two teams, two captains. I'll be a captain and inu, so can you." I saw Jounochi's eyes flash with anger at my 'dog' comment. God I love to see him suffer. "Now to pick teams... I'll go first."  
  
"Matte! Why do YOU get to go first?!" (wait)  
  
"Because, you're stupid." I don't think he liked that comment too much because, after a short argument, we had to decide by playing 'paper, rock, scissors'. I got scissors, he got paper. CUT!  
  
"Now let's see..." A pathetic lot, save Mokuba. "Mokuba." He came over to my side. Jounochi's turn.  
  
"Honda."  
  
"Ryu." The silver-haired boy stared at me.  
  
"My name's Ryou."  
  
"Whatever." Ryu, Ryou, same difference.  
  
So teams are as follows: Kaiba Seto- Mokuba, Ryou, Tetsuji and Katsuya Jounochi- Honda, Ryuji, Yuugi. Alright then, Ryou in goal and Tetsuji on defense. Mokuba and I take up offense. "Game start!"  
  
Jounochi kicked the ball off to Honda and Honda, though I'm sure it was his best try, pathetically attempted to make his way past Mokuba and I. Mokuba slid on the grass, leg extended, kicking the ball towards me. Needless to say, the make inu and I were more than a 'little' aggressive. I'm sure if there had been a referee, we would have had fouls called on us every 3 seconds.  
  
I slid on my knees, extended a leg and shot the ball out of Jounochi's possession and into his goal. I stood and brushed the grass off my pants. I'm glad now that I decided to change into jeans and an old shirt before coming over here.  
  
"Score." Anzu called from the sidelines. The game went on until sunset and only ceased when all of us were to tired to continue. Not to mention the fact that it was getting really hard to see. The final score was my team: 24, make inu's team: 21. I picked up my jean jacket from the sidelines and decided to carry it rather than wear it.  
  
Brief goodbyes were said and Mokuba and I got into my car. I started it up and the digital clock on the dashboard read 8:12. The sun had set much later today due to it being spring, but I felt as if the days had gotten shorter. Maybe it was because I was having... fun.  
  
Something I hadn't allowed myself to do since all that crap with Dartz and the duel monsters world. [1] I shook my head, trying to rid those thoughts. It was that kind of crap that I didn't need. All the Ameruda stuff, not to mention the whole duel monsters coming to life and destroying so many things all over the world. My head ached at the thought of all those friggin' calls that had come in, complaining about our 3D system.  
  
I was about to drive off when Mokuba stopped me.  
  
"Nii-sama, chotto matte." (Brother, wait a minute.)  
  
I did, but I wish I didn't.  
  
The dog, the idiot, and the height challenged duelist climbed into the back. Yuugi was stuck in the middle. I'm glad too, because every time I'd make a turn he'd get squashed. Satisfied with this concept, I took the longest route home, making sure to turn as much as possible.  
  
Jounochi's Point Of View:  
  
After about a half hour, Kaiba stopped in front of his house. Scratch that, mansion. My mistake. I was certain the jerk had taken a long way home just for an excuse to squash us even more by his horrible driving. Well... I can't really say nothin'. I've failed getting my permit 6 times already. What? Don't look at me like that! I'm just 16, gimme a break. Sheesh.  
  
Anywho, back to the mansion. I helped Yuugi out of the car. (He seemed to be the one who got the worst outta that ride.) We walked up the outside stairs and Kaiba unlocked the door with a card key. It figures. Yo, Kaiba, ever heard of a 'key'? I swear... everything's gotta be electronic/computer- y like with this guy.  
  
I had been here once before and, from the looks of the interior, Kaiba really wasn't one for redecorating every once and a while. I mean, he's a rich kid who can do anything he wants; yet he doesn't even take the time to move the furniture around? Or have someone else move it for that matter? But, like they say, 'why change a good thing?' As much as I hate Kaiba, I have to say his house is a 'good thing'. Everything seems to have its own place and it's all just... 'Perfect'.  
  
"Your room is in here. I hope it's okay that you'll all be sharing the same room." Mokuba opened the door and I nearly died. Okay? This room... it's the size of two apartments put together. Wait... make that three.  
  
"Um... Mokuba, I think this is more than just 'okay.'" I gaped.  
  
Yuugi and Honda nodded. This is the first, and most likely to not be the last, time the Kaibas' have completely blown me away.  
  
++++  
  
Later that night...  
  
Mokuba's Point of View:  
  
We were all sitting in the living room, well... 'almost' all of us. Nii- sama was asleep already. He's been pulling all-nighters lately, so it's more than understandable.  
  
I had my headphones on, listening to one of nii-sama's favorite CD's. Or, at least it 'used' to be his favorite... until Gozaburo told him that he didn't need 'stupid past time activities like music when he could be planning new things'. I hate Gozaburo. Even if he is dead... The CD is still pretty recent though... about 4 years old.  
  
Jounochi and Yuugi were playing Final Fantasy X and Honda was watching. I was just...there. Period. Honda glanced over to me, but didn't say anything. I knew he could partially hear the music, it was turned all the way up. But it most likely blended with the battle music from FFX.  
  
I sighed very softly and stood. "Oyasumi, minna." (Goodnight, everyone)  
  
I don't care if they said anything. I don't care if they even cared that I just up and left. I don't care if they didn't care. I just don't care.  
  
Does that mean I'm being more like my nii-sama? Or is it something more?  
  
Whatever.  
  
I don't care.  
  
^*^  
  
[1]- In DVD part 6, a man named Dartz does a bunch of creepy stuff, steals peoples souls, and the Egyptian god cards in order to summon his 'god' or whatever. And he brought duel monsters to life and blah, blah, blah. His three main henchmen were Barron, Raphael, and Ameruda. And even thought Ameruda looks like a woman, he's a man. He also has a little in common with Seto b/c of stuff that happened to him and his little brother in his past. I watched all this but it's still hard to explain. Wait a year and maybe we'll get to see it on TV. *non-enthusiastic cheer* Kids WB screws up everything.  
  
Preview for Ch 3  
  
"Nii-sama, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing, Mokuba, nothing."  
  
I wasn't quite sure what they had been talking about, but whatever it was, it had buried itself in my brain and I couldn't help but care.  
  
(Jounochi's point of view)  
  
^*^ 


End file.
